Under the skin
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Eles viviam em um mundo em que nunca estariam plenamente a salvo. Mas eles podiam tentar. - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - future fic - rape issues


Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.

Desafio: nenhum

Ship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Capa: nononono

Sinopse: Eles viviam em um mundo em que nunca estariam plenamente a salvo. Mas eles podiam tentar.

Spoiler: 3A

Beta: no one

Finalização: comecei em 16 de outubro de 2013, essa eu pretendo terminar rápido.

Quantidade de capítulos: potencialmente 03

**Under the skin**

**Capítulo 01 - Saved**

Ele sinceramente não viu como aquilo foi acontecendo.

Eles eram um pack agora. Um pack estranho, com três alfas, mas Aidan e Ethan respeitavam Scott sem o medo ou a devoção com que respeitavam Deucalion, e isso, de certa forma, significava algo bom.

Scott era o alfa, Aidan e Ethan eram a cavalaria, Isaac e Danny eram os reforços sempre bem vindos - Danny, com o tempo e o crescente envolvimento dele nas batalhas contra as coisas estranhas que surgiam em Beacon Hills, acabou mortalmente ferido, mordido e, consequentemente, ficou a par da loucura toda que eram suas vidas. Allison e Chris estavam sempre presentes como basicamente o elemento surpresa e Stiles podia se surpreender da aliança deles com caçadores não ser a fofoca do momento em toda roda sobrenatural, mas ele confessa que é algo difícil de acreditar até para as criaturas mais inacreditáveis. O que também era algo bom.

Lydia, ao seu tempo, deixou de temer os próprios gritos e os corpos que se acumulavam a sua volta e passou a usar isso de uma forma assustadora, mas se era assustadora para eles, era ainda mais para qualquer criatura que ia contra ela. Ser um agouro de morte é, aparentemente, algo poderoso à sua maneira. Até os alfas assumiam o fato de que ela venceu algumas das batalhas sozinha, praticamente, algo que Stiles nunca duvidou que ela fosse capaz, antes mesmo de toda a coisa bashee vir à tona.

Melissa era a enfermeira oficial e o contato útil dentro do hospital, fosse para ajudar em investigações no necrotério, fazer os pacientes lobisomens saírem pela janela ou mandar as ambulâncias para o local certo no meio da floresta. Uma função muito semelhante tinha John, em seu posto avançado como xerife, o que, Stiles percebeu rapidamente, era uma vantagem insuperável e fazia a vida de todos muito mais fácil do que na época em que ele estava no escuro. Ainda que tivesse que lidar com o FBI ou outras instâncias superiores da lei, seu pai conhecia o próprio trabalho, e ele sabia o que fazer quando os problemas surgiam.

E havia Stiles.

Com Derek e Cora tendo se mudado para New York depois da bagunça do Darach e do pack de alfas, era basicamente esse o pack de Beacon Hills agora. E é claro que Stiles, como todos os outros, tinha uma função fundamental, afinal, era ele quem em geral saía mais machucado e era para ele que todos ligavam quando precisavam de basicamente qualquer coisa, seja gasolina, seja pizza, seja informações sobre o novo megazord que surgiu na cidade.

Basicamente, Stiles era o cara da pesquisa, só que não o tipo Penélope Garcia, que fica em segurança na sala de computadores a maior parte do tempo enquanto o resto da equipe lida com os serial killers. E Danny era muito bom com pesquisa também com todo aquele lado hacker de ser, e Allison era sempre útil, principalmente quando munida do conhecimento de línguas de Lydia, afinal, ela tinha o bestiário, mas Stiles ainda era fundamental.

Ou ele pensava assim. Porque um dia ele percebeu que, talvez fosse impressão dele, mas ele estava sendo colocado de lado.

Não era como se o resto do pack estivesse chutando ele fora ou algo assim, eles simplesmente não incluíam ele mais. Ele ainda ia às reuniões, mesmo porque seu pai ia às reuniões e em geral elas aconteciam na sua casa ou na casa de Scott e eram seguidas por jantares imensos ou uma enorme quantidade de pizza e todos ajudavam com os pratos depois. Mas mais de uma vez, Isaac ou Aidan ou Allison ligaram para ele pedindo ajuda pelo-amor-de-deus-venha-com-helicópteros quando Stiles nem sabia que eles sairiam para fazer qualquer coisa aquela noite, muito menos algo que exigiria resgate.

Claro, eles sofriam ataques surpresa, mas parecia não ser mais esse o caso. Mesmo seu pai, muitas vezes, parecia estar retendo informações – e ele não retinha informações nem quando o trabalho dele exigia legalmente isso, então era algo que começou a preocupar seriamente Stiles.

Ele pode ter só dezesseis anos, mas sabe que é inteligente, e os outros deviam saber disso também, portanto, quanto mais ele confirmava suas suspeitas, sua primeira reação foi raiva, afinal, ele havia salvado a vida deles mais de uma vez, não é como se ninguém ali, mesmo seu alfa, tivesse o direito de colocar ele de lado daquela foram. Mesmo porque, ele ainda era chamado para salvar as vidas deles.

Quando ele questionou Lydia e Isaac e mesmo Scott sobre isso pela primeira vez, a raiva ainda batendo em seu sangue e ele pronto para enfrentar lobisomens em sua fúria, ele notou como tentaram dizer basicamente a mesma coisa, que não haviam notado que isso acontecia e que não ia se repetir, como se não fosse algo ensaiado por eles até nessa desculpa.

E isso levou Stiles ao status da rejeição. Afinal, ele podia lidar com monstros, mas ele nunca foi muito bom em lidar com pessoas, e aqueles eram seus amigos e família, as pessoas a quem ele confiava a sua vida e por quem ele daria a própria vida, lhe dizendo em palavras veladas que eles não o queriam mais por perto.

Stiles não tem vergonha de dizer que chorou por isso e tentou fortemente não surtar com o fato de que ele não podia mais confiar neles. Ele havia se acostumado a confiar neles e isso era arrebatador. Ele pode ter feito algumas besteiras, como beber e bater o jipe porque estava dirigindo bêbado e responder para seu pai de uma forma que ele nunca se dirigia a ele, mas ele estava sem referencial naquele momento, ele não podia mais contar com ninguém, e demorou alguns dias para perceber isso. Como ele iria confiar e contar com pessoas que não confiavam ou contavam com ele a menos que não tivessem outra opção? Se não queriam ele por perto, ele não iria se impor para ninguém, ele não tinha esse direito. Por isso ele também parou de atender as ligações do pack em algum momento e ele aposta que foi isso, mais do que tudo, que trouxe Scott à porta do seu quarto.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio depois que ele entrou. Stiles sabia porquê ele estava ali e sabia que Scott sabia que ele sabia e sabia que nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre o fato de que provavelmente ele não estava mais no pack, seja por ser inútil ou por fazer coisas estúpidas. Stiles estava só começando a descobrir como viver sem eles, ele ainda não queria tornar isso oficial, então não seria ele quem começaria a falar.

- Stiles, eu estava conversando com Lydia e Allison e Danny e depois falamos com seu pai e Melissa e todo o pack e nós tomamos uma decisão que acho que você entendeu errado.

- Olha, Scott, eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu não quero ouvir, ok? Não agora. Eu te perguntei, eu tentei falar com você antes, e você só fez o que vinha fazendo: me deixou no escuro sobre qualquer coisa que está errado. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para vocês se reunirem e falarem de mim e, cara, você colocou MEU PAI no meio disso! Eu estou fora, ok? Eu já entendi que eu não tenho mais utilidade para vocês e não vou fazer vocês serem responsáveis por mim, eu só... Você não precisava vir aqui me dizer isso na minha cara.

- O que? Stiles, não! Você não está fora do pack! Não é isso...

- Então o que é? Porque é isso que vocês estão fazendo, Scott! Se não foi essa a decisão que vocês tomaram, eu não sei o que...

- Nós escolhemos salvar você. – a expressão de Scott era confusa, como quem tenta explicar algo simples, mas nem se comparava à confusão em que Stiles se transformou naquele momento.

Houve todo um momento de abrir e fechar bocas e respirações em ritmo errado, mas Stiles entendeu. Na verdade, ele sabia disso há algum tempo, ele só não esperava que isso se tornaria uma decisão unânime e algo que seria colocado em prática.

Seu pai estava surtando silenciosamente há meses, desde que tudo veio à tona. Ele administrou bem a informação e ele entendeu que não havia como fugir disso tudo. Stiles foi um dos sacrifícios feitos ao Nemeton, ele e John eram parte do motivo do porque coisas estranhas estavam invadindo a cidade continuamente, então nem chegaram a ter a conversa do "você não vai mais fazer isso porque é perigoso". Não era uma opção. Mas isso não queria dizer que seu pai estava bem com... tudo.

Assim como Chris e Melissa. Assim como Scott e os gêmeos. Todos eles, na verdade, tinham algum nível de amor ou preocupação uns pelos outros, isso era o que os unia, isso era o que os fazia um pack. E, de todos, eles escolheram salvar Stiles.

- Porque eu sou humano. – ele disse finalmente para Scott. E ele sabia que não era porque ele era fraco-humano ou desprovido-de-poderes-humano ou não-envolvido-na-merda-humano. Ele sabia que Scott ainda daria tudo para voltar a ser humano, sabia o terror que Lydia passou, sabia o quanto Danny ainda tinha medo do que era, sabia parte da história dos gêmeos. Sabia que mesmo Derek, que nunca foi completamente humano, havia ido embora porque não conseguia mais.

- Você ainda pode conseguir viver sem isso, Stiles.

Mas tudo o que ele consegue responder é um balançar de cabeça em negação e cambalear até estar sentado em sua cama.

Ele não pediu por isso, mas ele também não pode negar. Ele não é estúpido, ele convive com essas pessoas há tempo o suficiente para saber o que isso significa. Eles não estão tentando se sacrificar por ele ou tirar ele do jogo, salvar Stiles significa salvar um pouco de cada um deles também. Stiles se negar a isso machucaria a todos em algum nível.

E ele não pode mentir sobre o quanto deseja isso. Ele nunca abandonaria seus amigos, seu pack, para simplesmente ir viver a própria vida. Não assim, não por vontade própria. Mas isso não significa que ele nunca desejou que tudo aquilo fosse só um pesadelo ou um filme ruim e que sua vida voltasse ao normal, com todos em segurança, para simplesmente pensar na saúde do seu pai e na lição de casa e sofrer com amores não correspondidos como qualquer adolescente.

- Eu não posso deixar vocês. – ele disse, baixo, e sentiu sua voz tremer. Ele já não sabia o que pensar, na verdade.

- Não, não é isso, Stiles. – Scott puxou a cadeira do computador para mais perto, ficando mais a vontade com a reação do amigo – O que a gente quer é que você não precise se arriscar tanto e possa pensar em fazer a faculdade que você queira, por exemplo. Você não está preso a Beacon Hills, nós sempre vamos estar aqui, mas você não precisa. – ele sorriu um pouco – Na verdade, seria ótimo se você voltasse a atender ao telefone, Isaac estava realmente preocupado.

Stiles não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele ainda não estava bem com isso, havia coisas erradas demais nessa ideia, mas ele também não se sentia completamente ok de ir contra. No fim, ele pediu um tempo e Scott disse que tudo bem e eles passaram o resto da tarde jogando vídeo game antes da reunião/jantar da noite.

Mas o fato é que eles não precisaram ter uma segunda conversa sobre isso. O pack continuou evitando chamar Stiles para o campo sempre que podiam e Stiles parou de se incomodar com isso. Ele ligava mais para seu pai sempre que estava em casa e ele não e Lydia e Melissa sempre davam back-ups das missões com detalhes o suficiente para que ele não se sentisse ignorado. Ele forçou todos a manterem o GPS ligado sempre e mais de uma vez teve que sair de casa no meio da noite com caixas de balas ou cinzas da montanha extra ou qualquer outra coisa que eles descobriam que iriam precisar quando a luta já tinha começado. Mas ele realmente tinha mais tempo para estudar agora, mesmo que parte dos seus estudos envolvesse rastreamento e pesquisa de coisas que ele sabia que não iria precisar nem para o colégio, nem para a faculdade.

E ele conseguiu o MIT.

No dia em que a carta chegou em sua casa, suas mãos tremiam e Lydia foi quem abriu para ele e disse o resultado na frente do pack inteiro. Houve muita comemoração e nenhuma dúvida de que Stiles iria, mas ele mesmo acabou perdendo algumas noites de sono em seu quarto, sozinho, tentando tomar sua decisão.

Allison foi quem veio com a ideia de fazer um teste quando ele conversou com Scott sobre sua dúvida e ele surtou. Durante duas semanas entre o fim das aulas e a formatura, Stiles se refugiou em uma casa de praia que pertencia à família de Lydia, sozinho. Havia muitos DVDs, videogame, internet e a própria praia e o fascínio de conhecer uma nova cidade e um novo lugar, mas ele sentia falta de seus amigos e a preocupação era constante.

O volume de ligações entre eles foi muito maior nesses dias e Stiles saiu de um restaurante sem pagar a conta para correr para casa e pesquisar sobre uma fada que havia envenenado Danny, mas ele considerou uma vitória não ter se desesperado e dirigido de volta para Beacon Hills em nenhum momento.

Eles poderiam fazer isso.

A faculdade acabou sendo um período tranquilo em sua vida. Ele só deixou tudo para voltar correndo para Beacon Hills uma vez, em que seu pai foi ferido, e ele quis desistir de tudo até ele acordar e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali e manda-lo de volta. Stiles só voltou quando ele estava em casa, sendo cuidado pelo pack, e ele mesmo mais calmo com a situação.

No dia de sua formatura, Lydia contou que ela também recebeu a carta de aprovação no mesmo dia que ele e que ela realmente admirava ele por ter vindo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele perguntou se valeu a pena ela ter desistido. Ela sorriu e disse que não desistiu de nada, e ele entendeu que nunca havia sido realmente uma possibilidade para ela.

Lydia e Danny fizeram vários cursos online e abriram uma empresa de consultoria de marketing digital que estava mantendo muito bem o padrão dos dois. Stiles conversava com eles sobre a área, já que havia muito disso em seu campo de estudos, e eles se ajudavam. Allison dava aulas de equitação e tiro e ela e o pai continuavam com o mercado de armas que, apesar de ter surgido muito mais como uma fachada para a caça, realmente existia. Scott e Isaac fizeram faculdades comunitárias e se tornaram veterinário e socorrista. Eles estavam bem.

Mas Stiles simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com seu diploma na mão.

Havia campo para ele trabalhar em Beacon Hills, mas de repente ele não sabia se voltar era a melhor coisa a fazer. Os anos de faculdade foram felizes. Ele viveu em uma fraternidade, dividiu quarto com dois caras diferentes, o primeiro que não tinha lá hábitos de higiene muito legais, mas ensinou Stiles a beber e o introduziu a vida acadêmica em si, e o segundo que era muito mais quieto e gay e seus amigos abriram algumas possibilidades para Stiles no campo amoroso. Ele havia tido duas namoradas e três namorados durante a faculdade, mas não havia arriscado contar sobre sua vida em Beacon Hills para nenhum deles e, como o pack sempre era prioridade, ele nunca conseguiu realmente estruturar um relacionamento.

Mas havia um certo nível de independência entre eles e, por mais que sempre tenha sido o plano voltar, Stiles agora pensava que isso poderia se perder. E não é que ele não quisesse ajudar mais, mas ele não sabia se eles ainda contavam com ele daquela forma. Ele não sabia o que esperar e não sabia o que o pack estava esperando dele. Ele nunca parou de fazer pesquisas e de ajudar por telefone, mas voltar seria se tornar mais ativo, e não era o que eles queriam há tantos anos? Que ele estivesse a salvo longe de tudo isso?

Foi então que o convite de emprego surgiu. Era algo que ele não esperava, mas um dos ex dele voltou para a cidade natal depois da faculdade e comentou com ele sobre essa oportunidade, perguntando se poderia indicar o nome dele. Stiles não estava esperando que uma indicação dessa forma fosse dar em alguma coisa, mas aparentemente ele era exatamente o que a empresa precisava: uma empresa pequena de engenharia e arquitetura de New York estava digitalizando toda sua forma de produção e precisava de alguém para criar redes, supervisionar a transição e dar cursos e assistência para os funcionários.

Era algo claramente provisório, mas New York não era exatamente uma cidade sem mercado de trabalho, Stiles poderia sobreviver com isso por um tempo e então encontrar algo mais permanente ou, pelo menos, decidir para onde realmente queria ir. Ele encontrou um apartamento pequeno que poderia pagar sozinho, perto do metrô, e o pack deu uma volta em todo o perímetro atestando que não havia criaturas ou qualquer outro grande perigo para ele. Stiles tem certeza de que Scott e Isaac fizeram xixi em torno do apartamento dele. Ele ficaria bem.

É claro que nenhum deles cogitou o fato de que, não importa quanto tempo se passou ou qual o tamanho de New York, com a sorte de Stiles, ele estava indo trabalhar no mesmo local que Derek Hale.

**o0o**

Sair de Beacon Hills não foi difícil. Aquela cidade se tornava a cada dia todos os tipos de errado para Derek, era como se a consciência de que tudo o que acontecia ali era, de certa forma, consequência dos seus atos, das suas escolhas, da sua história, queimasse sob sua pele como o fogo que nunca o tocou.

Ele mal conseguia respirar.

Depois de Jeniffer e Deucalion, Derek sentou em sua cama no loft e tentou respirar. Ele tentou, seriamente, como se fosse somente mais alguma coisa a vencer, mais um passo a dar, mais uma batalha pela sobrevivência. E era exatamente isso, cada inspiração, e isso fazia tudo tão difícil, especialmente sob a luz de que não acabara, o Nemeton estava ali, brilhando como o maldito farol daquela maldita cidade.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui.

A frase deixou os lábios de Cora e Derek ergueu os olhos para encontrar sua própria agonia e seu próprio desejo no rosto da irmã. E ela estava ali há muito menos tempo do que ele. Ele tentou sorrir com isso, mas o grunhido que deixou sua garganta com o gesto era tão amargo que ele não podia chamar isso de riso.

- Nós não precisamos ficar. Eu vou com você.

Ele não era mais alfa, Beacon Hills teria sua carga de problemas e gente para lidar com eles quando viessem. E, mesmo eles não precisavam ficar ali, era só assumir sua carga de culpa pelo que acontecesse na sua ausência e lidar com ela. Naquele momento, Derek poderia fazer isso. Ele sabia que parte do Nemeton era Paige e ele e Jeniffer e ele e talvez muito mais, mas ele não conseguia mais lidar com ficar ali e esperar até que o chão daquele lugar se cansasse do seu sangue. Ele estava indo embora.

Falar com Scott foi um gesto de respeito, ele não precisava fazer isso, mas já estava deixando rancor demais para trás na forma de Isaac, Peter e qualquer Argent. Por isso, inclusive, ele falou com Scott e só com ele antes de ir.

New York fedia, mas pelo menos não era a cinzas, sangue e wolfsbane. Havia, claro, cheiros de tudo isso por baixo de todos os outros cheiros que havia ali, mas a cidade parecia estar em constante movimento, de forma que nada ficava por perto por muito tempo e era exatamente disso que Derek precisava. Ele alugou um apartamento com Cora e arrumou um emprego provisório como bartender enquanto regularizava sua situação na faculdade que abandonou às pressas no último semestre quando Laura desapareceu. Ele equilibrava bem copos e garrafas, era bonito o suficiente para o emprego, nunca ficava bêbado e era muito bom em separar brigas, sem falar que à noite era o único período aceitável para ele trabalhar enquanto estudava e verificava se não teria conflito com nenhuma criatura na cidade, afinal, ele e Cora não tinham um alfa.

Assim que terminou o colégio, Cora declarou que queria voltar para o pack que ela deixou quando veio procurar por ele. Ele havia conseguido seu diploma e já estava trabalhando na supervisão de algumas obras enquanto fazia um curso de atualização. Não era como se ele tivesse construído sua vida ali e não pudesse ir com ela, a verdade era que ele não queria. Ir para um pack significava não só mudar de cidade e recomeçar, mas se submeter a um alfa, às suas regras, ao sistema do lugar e das pessoas que já viviam ali. Era começar a buscar uma família novamente, como antes do fogo, ou antes de Scott, Jackson, Boyd e Erica. As palavras de Isaac sobre o porquê ele tinha feito isso com eles ainda se debatiam em sua mente toda vez que ele sentia falta de um pack e, não, ele não estava pronto para isso ainda.

Foi a primeira vez que Derek mexeu nas finanças da família depois que deixou Beacon Hills. Ele atualizou a parte jurídica com o falecimento de Laura, mas manteve Peter como alguém inapto aos seus direitos – ele sabia que existia a reserva e não havia reclamado até agora, não seria Derek quem ia lembra-lo disso. E incluiu Cora, porque ele não queria que ela ficasse desamparada novamente, não importa onde ela estivesse.

Eles viajaram juntos para São Paulo e Derek não ficou surpreso de perceber que a cidade fedia tanto quanto New York, ou um pouco pior devido ao calor dos trópicos. Havia tipos diferentes de criaturas ali, costumes e uma língua diferente, mas Cora parecia se sentir à vontade com aquelas pessoas, com aquele lugar. Obviamente, o alfa o convidou para ficar, ressaltando o quanto um lobisomem como ele, jovem, forte e instruído, seria um acréscimo valioso ao pack, mas Derek recusou educadamente e o fato de que sua recusa foi aceita com a mesma educação, sem insistência ou ameaça, fez com que ele acreditasse que aquelas pessoas poderiam cuidar de sua irmã. Trocaram promessas de manter contato e endereços com a liberdade de aparecer sempre que quiser, mas ambos sabiam que eles não eram exatamente afetuosos, era mais uma questão de saber que ainda poderiam contar um com o outro em uma urgência.

Voltando para seu apartamento vazio, Derek não conseguia apreciar a solidão tanto quanto ele sempre achou que apreciaria. Ele não conseguia lidar com um pack, mas Cora fazia falta. Ele se repetia que foi isso que o fez aceitar um convite para jantar de um colega de trabalho e tentou ignorar o fato de que ele se sentiu aliviado quando o colega não o tratou diferente na manhã seguinte, embora ele tenha ouvido com perfeição o quanto seu coração acelerava quando estavam próximos, da mesma maneira que havia acelerado quando se despediram na noite anterior e Derek tomou esse como um sinal para ir embora ainda que soubesse que, se tivesse indicado que queria passar a noite, ele teria permissão. Seu colega não o chamou para sair novamente e Derek não aceitou outros convites, de ninguém.

Ele ficaria bem sozinho, era só uma questão de tempo. Ele tinha fantasmas demais.

E ficar sozinho significava poder trabalhar nos horários que queria, o quanto queria, e isso certamente estava fazendo bem para sua carreira. Ele não saiu da empresa pequena em que começara, ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar arriscar visibilidade em uma grande cidade. Ele só queria poder fazer seu trabalho sem que fizessem muitas perguntas sobre quem ele era ou porque ele fazia o que fazia. Se ainda assim havia chegado a coordenador da equipe de arquitetos da empresa, ele não ia reclamar. Ele fazia seu trabalho, coordenava a produção da equipe, falava direto com o departamento de engenharia, lidava com pessoas o mínimo possível e elas preferiam assim também. Então estava tudo bem.

Bem como não estava há muito tempo, em toda a sua vida.

Por isso, naquela manhã em que seu chefe o chamou no escritório junto com outros coordenadores, Derek não esperava nada de ruim. Havia um certo desconforto no ar, mas nada ameaçador, a reunião parecia mais uma solenidade do que algo decisivo, então ele pegou uma xícara de café e se sentou no lugar mais afastado de tudo para poder observar sem ser incomodado.

Ele captou o cheiro antes de qualquer outra coisa. Era familiar demais para que pudesse ser confundido com qualquer outro aroma daquelas pessoas, daquela sala ou daquela cidade. Era um cheiro que ele havia se acostumado a associar tanto com tensão quanto com segurança e ele poderia reconhecê-lo até debaixo da água – eles já haviam passado por algo assim.

Por isso, quando Stiles Stilinski foi anunciado na sala como o responsável pelo processo de digitalização da empresa e que trabalharia com todos os coordenadores individualmente durante os próximos meses, Derek estava preparado. Mais preparado do que Stiles, se o olhar assustado em sua face significava alguma coisa.

Isso não queria dizer que Derek sabia o que pensar sobre o que seriam os próximos meses ou o que significava Stiles estar na sua vida novamente.

-:=:-

**NA: Hey, pessoas! Tenho alguns comentários sobre essa fic:**

**Ela surgiu como uma oneshot meio PWP e acaba de virar algo que eu acho que potencialmente vai se resolver em 3 capítulos, mas a vida é um mistério e isso é somente uma previsão. Ela tem um propósito maior e vai ter um pouco de smut, mas é tudo o que eu sei no momento, então espero que recebam bem esse primeiro capítulo que, por enquanto, é só uma nova perspectiva sobre alguns fatos.**

**A premissa de que o Stiles poderia ser "salvo" pelo resto do pack não é uma ideia original minha, eu acho que é algo que paira no ar e pertence ao mundo, mas, particularmente, eu me inspirei em uma fic chamada When it all falls apart, da Dark_K. Eu gosto do que ela escreve e costumávamos ser amigas, mas no momento estamos brigadas, por isso não pude pedir para usar a ideia formalmente, motivo pelo qual estou dando os créditos aqui.**

**Uma outra coisa que vocês já vão perceber, mas eu quero justificar é que tem muitas expressões em inglês/coisas que eu preferi não traduzir na fic. São coisas pontuais e eu acredito que não interfere tanto assim no texto, mas eu me senti mais confortável usando o inglês por eu estar mais ambientada no universo da série nesse idioma. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem.**

**Comentários são bem vindos!**


End file.
